The Jungle Book: Mowgli In A Strange Land
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Set a couple of years after the Jungle Book: Mowgli's Wild Ride, Mowgli must find solace in a considerably changing place.
1. Mowgli the Man

Mowgli is now a young man, a pretty handsome man. After meeting the wolves for the last time, he's seen them getting killed by a lone, safari suit wearing poacher (who isn't actually Andreas but Ernie Price) who cares only about their fashionable fur.

Ironically, much of the Garuda man village is gone, so only the shops remain.


	2. The City

The Potmas are currently living in the muck of the city, with Theo Bakker now running a warung. Olla Potma is now hinted to be sixteen years old, with freckles on her cheeks.

The city is also full of gangsters with kerambits. It really stinks!


	3. The Maypole

There is a place where animals (and not just Elephants) dance around. It is a thicket of vines doubling as a tropical maypole. Next to the thicket is a huge fig tree, shared by gibbons (who are themselves lesser apes) and fellow monkeys.

The maypole is a wonderful attraction to the animals, who love the beauty of it as well. 'Possibly the nicest thing the Jungle has ever had. How unconventionally beautiful!', Winnifred the elephant smiles.

A few years ago, the sad news was that Bagheera already died of old age. The good news, the panther lived a long, healthy life. It has been hinted that he'd been a long time loner since he was a teenager. Another hint to Shere Khan's life is that he had two estranged older siblings, a boy and a girl, both named Prabhu and Aditi.


	4. Why is Louie climbing up a tree?

"A fig tree is but only a single part of the forest, doubling as a home for me and the gang! It nourishes me with a lot of figs and the various ants living on such a really big tree!", Louie sings.

'We're all living in the trees, climbing up and climbing down with our hands and feet', the monkeys sing.


	5. Here's Wallace

Captain Wallace Boon is a man who behaves similarly to Peter Gellman, before the latter left for the Dutch East Indies. A handsome but rather arrogant prick, he desires for the ruins of North Sumatra. A ravenous treasure digger, he has also unintentionally destroyed some artefacts in different locations (mostly in Europe) before that.

'I'm as fucking prickly as a salty crocodile wearing a Jester's hat! Even if I'm shitting at the toilet.', he sneers in a sly manner. This is the beginning of what is both his first Asian adventure and his first tropical adventure overall.

Then he finally appears for the first time, complete with a pair of cyan coloured Bermuda pants and a yellow polo shirt. He has to wash his hands with soap and there he goes.


	6. Mowgli versus Wallace

Even as a child, Wallace was perhaps a pen pal of Mowgli. The relationship between him and the human frog cum man beast is pretty much complicated by the fact that they belong to two rather different cultures.

All of a sudden, they meet for the first time since the pen pal days. 'Prick, your birth parents are expelled from the notorious palm oil plantation because they wanted to form a union with other humans.', the explorer said. 'I'll sock it to you whenever needed', said Mowgli.

The two grudge at each other in an unforgiving manner, indicating that colonialism is pretty much the main source of major cultural tensions and would still be for decades to come until the 1950s.


	7. Family Matters

Louie, now a sultry, fuzzy pasha of an orangutan, has mates to contend with for years. Hathi has three sons now, Junior, Hrithik and Adil. Junior has left the whole family to become a solitary, workaholic young adult loner. His little brothers (both adopted ones) are staying with their carer Winnifred.

Baloo is now an elderly sloth bear, who has currently become so sleepy yet serious that he needs to teach Mowgli new lessons. 'I'm on my way to meet Mowgli and teach him how to act like a ninja. Does that make sense?', he said to Kaa the python. 'Ooh Yass!', the python smiles.


	8. Mowgli's Training

When Mowgli meets Baloo for the first time since the Garuda man village's obsolescence, they never knew they've changed a lot.

The human frog cum man beast Mowgli is a cheerful young man, in contrast to the wiser and more solemn Baloo. 'Mowgli, you're now an adult! So I'll train you to be like a ninja!', the bear roared in a solemn manner.

'Mr Baloo, Are you teaching me an obscure few of the jungle's unwritten rules?', the man beast questions. 'C'mon Mowgli, Even though we've fought various other animals together, you'll catch a lot of fishes, exercise a lot and eat tons of veggies and fruit whatever you frigging like.', the bear responds.

As days come and go, Mowgli is learning to use his strengths in bad times, even when he is taught by Baloo to catch bugs and fishes anyway.


	9. Shanti The Crank

Shanti has become a crank, a far cry from her childhood. She now behaves more like her dad, as her mother Rageshwari died of childbirth related complications. "Who cares? I'm keeping my garden in the muck of the city.", she says.

She has to work rather hard, if not FAR too hard. She's going to earn money, which means she's getting a job. At least her house is pretty much safe from criminals due to a big extended family living here.

All of a sudden, Mowgli meets her again! 'Hello Shanti, how's your day?', he said. 'It's not a great day, it's rather difficult since my mother pretty much died of childbirth related complications.', She responds.

Afterwards, the human frog says 'goodbye' and heads off into a strange land, a land where no elderly villager has gone beforehand.


	10. Chil Looks After Her Babies

Chil is a brahminy kite, a handsome but dangerous creature. She is looking for nice food to eat. Yes, she's going to eat lots of bush mice, fishes and other animals since she's a workaholic.

But she has chicks to look after, no wonder why she sometimes attacks other beasts or even the occasional human. 'Kids, I'm here to protect you!', she screeches crankily.

'Yes Mummy!', said the chicks. The beast she's attacking is a hungry tiger who is perhaps Shere Khan's son.

It all ends with a cliff hanger.


	11. The Chestnut Haired Girl

A day later, Mowgli meets Melika for the first time. To him, the young girl is in the beginning of her teens and not ready for boyfriends to attract.

Melika has chestnut hair and her fairly pale skin looks very pretty, even without the skin lightening cream that was to become typical of most developing world elites. But behind the prettiness lies a mean spirit.

'You've been raised by wolves, no wonder why you're so unkempt!', the aggressive girl howls. Mowgli feels very disappointed and frowns in a typical manner. They couldn't speak to one another and simply walk apart.


	12. The Gisborne Twins

Harry Gisborne is a former supporter of the Gellman family. He and his tomboyish twin sister Catherine - nicknamed 'Kitty' - Gisborne are in a small tracking team once led by the Anglo-Indian Colonel Ben Brydon. Rodney Harley, a former soldier now residing in the mucky city, is also a part of it.

The Widower Ben has a daughter called Elissa Brydon, a pen pal of the Potmas, who is a about sixteen years old, is fascinated with tropical artefacts and loves to study various jungle animals. She has light golden brown hair plus hazel eyes and is not just a pretty face, she's also an intelligent person with a mild Asperger's variant of the Autism spectrum.

'Dad, have you seen the Tapanuli artefacts made in the Middle Ages or even earlier?', she questions. 'Nope but I'm really interested about your ideas, so your potential is as bright as the stars!', the dad answers.

'What about the temples that dot the jungle in droves?', Harry questions. 'You must be kidding me, because you're such a frigging nitwit of course!', Rodney responds. The former soldier moons the bottom of his tormented minion within a quick slap.

The Gisborne twins are not amused, so they bicker a lot later on.


	13. Ben's Hideout

Ben Brydon and Elissa Brydon have found a hideout! It's a holiday house near the Monkey City complex. 'Ben, I think this is an ideal holiday house for us.', she said.

'Oh, what a giddy house. This is the best holiday house I've ever seen!', Ben responds in a cheeky manner. Sergeant Rodney Harley has found that house too. 'Wow, Is that a nice frigging holiday house? I think so.', he snarls excitingly.

The only major problem to them, is that the house seems really unpretty. The good side is that it was once owned by a weary Batak Toba family, who has reluctantly left it behind to live in a Dutch style house.

A day later, Mowgli is unexpectedly coming to meet the Colonel and his daughter in order to say 'hi there'. Along with the Brydon father and daughter, he drinks tea grown in the highlands of North Sumatra. It's possibly a not so crazy tea party after all.

'I'm thankful that Mowgli's here to have a drink!', Olla Potma chuckles. She may have been pleased by the drink's earthy taste. Her father Jan Potma is absent from the party, having eaten bugs from the local jungle instead.

'Have a rather frigging nice day guys, Goodbye!', Mowgli yells out in order to leave the hideout.


	14. Wallace's Friends

Wallace tricks Buldeo into trapping a mythical creature, but the latter refuses, so he must find two childhood friends to bicker with.

He meets two childhood friends that he knew of near the city. These two are ash brown haired Julius Clayton and plump, chocolate haired Geoffrey Wilkins, an odd couple. Like Wallace, they have unintentionally destroyed a lot of artefacts in Europe.

'Cheerio Julius! We're now in the mysterious Asian island region of Sumatera Utara. It's rather beautiful, with its tropical forests and a huge crater lake up north!', said Geoffrey. 'Shut up Geoff!', Julius snarls.

Then, here comes freckled Mrs Olla Potma, aged about twenty one years old, 5 years after her temporary imprisonment. She said that 'I am ready for some cup of nice tea! Please don't make gossip.'.

The gossipers decided to be quiet, for now. An hour later, they've had eaten spices, veggies and fishes for lunch and that's worth it! At the same time, Olla walked away from the gossipers themselves.

All of a sudden, Baloo the bears comes to taunt the gossipers with his roars and then attacks them with his raunchy claws. Another hour later, they've been scratched to bits!


	15. Doing The Jobs Differently

Melika's house is owned by her mother Waheeda and father Abu, even though her paternal grandparents also live here. She also has an older sister named Jumeirah, who has short black hair. 'Sister, Come with me! I'm meeting Mowgli for the first time.', the big sister said.

Mowgli gets kissed by her and starts to have awkward feelings.

The seventeen year old Jumeirah starts to think about the culture shock, as Melika is really awkward about it. One of Melika's friends, Aishwarya, is about nine years old and living in the edge of a chaotic slum ruled by goons. She and her parents have decided that recycling can improve the slum in the long term.

Next to the slum is Messua's house, which shrunk in population numbers after the two older siblings Nathoo and Rekha have left it behind to go to work. Ranjan and Jeha as well as the middle child Kirti would stay along with their fairly wealthy grandparents and parents.

Ranjan and Jeha are about eleven (Ranjan's hair is still growing so he wears it in a bun, indicating that he is a Sikh) and seven years old now. Kirti too is about fourteen years old, replete with lengthy black ringlets and amber eyes. 'Siblings, it's time for us to take care of our grandparents.', she said.

All the time, the siblings have to do in the afternoon is to take care of the grandparents.


	16. Why is Monkey City Rusty

Monkey City is still ruled by Thana the orang gadang and his fellow primates in the neighbourhood jungle backyard. The temple complex, built in Majapahit style and with mysterious flair, is really beautiful in its own way and can still be regarded as such. However, the temple complex is increasingly rusty, as some of its parts are beyond repair!

'I wonder why Monkey City is rusty? It's possibly because one of the many materials that it's made of is the darn metal iron. Iron is reactive and it corrodes anything not mixed with Stainless steel a lot of the time.', Thana shrieks in a stubborn manner. Never mind, Iron is also useful for many things.


	17. Boon the Goon

Meanwhile, Buldeo and his estranged colleague Yash get caught up with wicked Wallace's goonish ways. Even without the help of them, he's setting out to loot lots and lots of treasure from a cursed temple (named the temple of Suma) of the monkey city complex. 'Snicks, you've caught up with my darn antics! I'm a snooty treasure hunter from my hometown of Auckland, New Zealand and I'm ready to loot.', Wallace says in a sneaky manner.

Earlier on, two childhood friends named Julius and Geoffrey left him behind due to his increasingly gross antics.

An hour later, he's looted a lot of things from the Monkey City complex and still never realising that the ancient ruin was culturally important to the Majapahits, given the fact that the Tapanuli region, like the rest of Sumatra island, was a Majapahit vassal state.

The temple of Suma, although now denuded of treasures like jewels and necklaces, does not turn totally hypnotising anyway, not even yet. Until all of a sudden, a short quake rocks minor parts of it up into smithereens.


	18. Hungry Jacala

After meeting Boon for the last time, Yash is meeting his untimely demise at the mouth of a saltwater crocodile in the murky river, offscreen. That same old croc is Jacala, who is about to starve almost to death!

He, a snobbish tyrant of the marsh, is finally waiting for one such victim to be eaten, because he is hungry for one (he usually eats monkeys and serows amongst many others). His legs are disassembled from the rest of the body as they get crunched to bits.

The killing of Yash by such a croc is becoming an almost complete buzz off, without anyone noticing it. Finally, it is done, ahh..


	19. The Dark Corners

A week later, Mowgli meets Wallace Boon again, this time the latter has to be defeated not physically but with the fact that he's simply a wimp in yellow ochre clothing.

'Do you Really Geddit right? I'm such a colonial wimp and you're utterly more important than I am.', Wallace weeps.

Mr Boon has no choice but defeat from Mowgli, and without everybody noticing, he starts to cry in a blabbering manner. Realising the fact that Mowgli has powers due to being raised by wolves, would cost him such a darn defeat and loss.

'Now pal, you have already betrayed me, since we last wrote letters to ourselves from far and wide as preteens. But you're not alone, everybody loses an important friend and others would become downright jerks in the long term.', said Mowgli.

Time has revealed that he and Wallace are - deep inside - estranged and restrained childhood friends. Friendship is such an important aspect of life because it has benefits and is a cooperative behaviour. So that's what friends are really for..


	20. Flunkey is Dead

'Have you seen your man-beast friend winning the day?', Louie sighs. 'I haven't seen Mowgli Defeating his pen pal like that? But it surely has worked a favour! As usual, I'm pretty happy about my life.', Baloo responds with a sobering answer.

All of a sudden, Mowgli came back to the delight of the animals. The monkeys are doing a hypnotising floss dance at Thana's Monkey City complex, which still has only a few treasures remaining. With the Suma temple quaked out to bits, revealing corroding, jewel eyed statues of monsters from Hindu mythology at a fuller scale than once thought.

Then one of Louie's friends, Flunkey the longtail, fell down from the hill, indicating that - as he aged - his physical health was corroding fast, as well as his mental health. He then dies offscreen, never to be seen again. A day later, the animals mourned at his compost cum funeral.


	21. Will Mowgli and Shanti Remain friends?

Young women like Shanti have to deal with creeps every now and then. Her dad Jadoo is still alive, but not her mother Rageshwari, who died penniless while giving birth to a much younger sister who was about to become stillborn - a sladdbarn with two light Sonic green eyes named Neem. She is now 4 and still currently survives in a slum with her caring adoptive family.

Like Olla, She is about twenty one years old and still evolving from lovely lass, to puberty driven crank, and later to strong woman entrepreneur.

'Mowgli, I'm a strong woman entrepreneur, dealing with such a huge amount of creeps who invade my stall to buy my flowers for dirt cheap every now and then.', She said in a firm manner as the creeps crowd out her stall.

'Okay Shanti, go figure.', said Mowgli.

Even though their preteen romance has ended, she and Mowgli remain firm friends since.


	22. A first Look at Badshah the Hyena

Baloo is preparing for Mowgli's next party time in a week or so. He's rather happy that Mowgli is reuniting with him after the weeks of both living alone.

Since Bagheera is already deceased, his bones are decomposing in the river stream. Sometimes, a few of the bones could be eaten by Tambaqui, the grownup golden jackal who keeps Shere Khan's skull in his cave (indicating that as a young jackal, he was reluctantly raised as Shere Khan's foster son). A greedy up and coming antagonist in the form of Badshah - the Indian striped hyena - kicks the former's own ass, as he is a few years older.

'Well you're as nasty as I am.', the hyena growls. 'You darn Prick!', Tambaqui responds. They are already rivals at that point, since they've been stranded in Sumatra after escaping two different things at different times.

Never mind the fights, Baloo is still preparing for Mowgli's rather late coming of age, which would come tomorrow.


	23. Mowgli's 21st Birthday

This is the day that Mowgli the man beast finally comes of age as an adult, with an unexpected 21st birthday coming up at the same time as well.

Most of the fellow animals - including the old Baloo, whose mother Parveen got murdered by circus poachers when he was a teenaged cub - are krumping in excitement at the temple complex of Monkey City, and the temple's namesake monkeys are floss dancing hypnotically in a fun manner. It's a real coming of age for Mowgli, whose adoptive family of wolves had been killed by Ernie Price earlier on, perhaps at the beginning.

'Happy Birthday Mowgli! You're 21 years old! Geez, am I 14 at the same time as you?', Baloo sarcastically chuckles. 'Me too! It's sad that your mother Parveen got killed by circus poachers when you were just a teenaged cub, even though she last saw you when she kicked you out a week before that.', Mowgli the human frog speaks richly about the bear's hitherto unseen mother.

The various animals chuckled and then dance frantically in a comedic way. Some of them are telling jokes about food, while others do the drill. Sisters Melika and Jumeirah will join the fun, after a lot of hard work. This is how Mowgli learns about the good side of humanity after learning the bad side first.


	24. Peter's Family Album

The Gellman family have slowly left the ivory and pelt business for good, as two of the children, Adeline and Lois, have recently become the rather young (for a time) wives of Anglo party goers Julius Clayton and Geoffrey Wilkins. The only one not to marry until a lot later Is still Andreas, who still acts a bit goonish like his mother Mrs Quimby, who still lives far away in Alabama, where she was born there.

A single page of their family photo album has shown that Peter Gellman isn't always a poacher, he used to be far friendlier to animals when - as a middle class, entrepreneurial preteen - he kept a guinea pig and cared for it a pretty long time. In places like his native UK, guinea pigs are increasingly popular as pocket pets, even if they used to be exotic pets as well.

Another page shows the birth certificates of the three children, as their birth years are recorded as 1844, 1852 and 1855. Peter, though still a rather wealthy man despite his humbling middle class origins in Bristol, is still happily calm that his days as a villain are over, for good.

'The story of my only marriage is brief and it ended with me divorcing from my wife, because of irreconcilable differences. That's the end of the crapping story.', Peter moans awkwardly while speaking (to the offscreen audience).


End file.
